


Analogical Somnophilia

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut, Somnophilia, Swearing, Sweat, it's not don't worry, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Here is a one shot. Enjoy.Dedicated to @smuttysanderssides on Tumblr for inspiring this work. Check them out!





	Analogical Somnophilia

Consciousness comes to Logan slowly. He is warm, cuddled in Virgil's bed, the man himself glomming onto Logan's back in a "spoon" embrace. A couple of birds chirp outside. Honestly, he is _too_ warm, sweating; Virgil is an actual oven. He sticks a foot out of the covers on his side of the bed, the movement changing the way the sunlight falls onto the blankets. The spider curtains block most of the sunlight, but let in tiny specks of light in intricate, untraceable patterns. A fresh, crisp breeze shifts them ever so slightly, randomizing the light spots once again. Virgil's room was decorated so glumly, but his dour little curtains gave the room an ethereal glow, like a fairy's den.

His thoughts catch up to him before long. He exhales once, a mockery of a laugh, realizing one foot outside of the covers was not going to fix his temperature problem. Ah, but... Then again....

Virgil hardly ever slept as soundly as he slept right now. The anxious side was prone to staying up many a night for far too long, worrying about too much, seemingly everything out of his control, from his schedule, to his health, to his family, his friends, his fans... Logan hated to wake him. 

Last night was another such night, Logan reflects as he shifts the covers off of his legs. Once they had identified this sleep problem as something that everyone would benefit from fixing sooner rather than later, all the Sides had tried their hand at putting Virgil to sleep. 

Patton volunteered first. To put it quite bluntly, it was an "epic fail." Unchecked emotions with unchecked anxiety only made Virgil ruminate on past mistakes, keeping him up far longer than normal. 

Roman tried next, and, to his credit, his was not as bad as Patton's attempt. However, bedtime stories could only go so far, and the anxious one began coming up with new and exciting ways to they could ruin their lives. 

So, last night was Logan's shot. He did what he did best; write things down, and try to organize them logically. Virgil came up with a new worry, and Logan wrote it down. Pondered it. Explained that by wasting mental resources on things they were not able to _personally_ influence, they reduced the amount of resources they could allocate to the things they _could_ change. Gave Virgil options that they could worry about instead, actionable things that could put the mind at ease. 

Virgil then, _of course,_ worried that he worried too much over things he should not be worried about. 

Logan sighs, coming back to the present. He wasn't a complete success, either, but at least Virgil went to sleep a little sooner than usual, after writing down all of the things they could worry about tomorrow on a to-do list. He seemed relieved when Logan revealed it wasn't even half a page of concerns. 

Virgil stirs, shifts slightly, then settles back down. Only now... 

Virgil had his morning wood on Logan's butt. _Pressed_ right on there. 

_Oh. Kay._

____

____

"Virgil?" Logan whispers, patting the arm hugging his waist. "Virge?"

Virgil's fingers tap three times on his stomach, as he lets out a tiny moan, his breath hot against Logan's neck. 

Understanding clicks in Logan's brain. 

_Well, well._

Logan cautiously pushes his hips back against Virgil's dick. Virgil exhales and presses his dick back. 

That was all he needed. He strokes Virgil's hard-on with his rump through Virgil's thin pajama pants, in a simulation of fornication. Virgil became larger and harder against him, his little, audible breaths causing the same effect in Logan. 

Logan reaches down and cups his own clothed dick against his hand, using the motion against Virgil for his own pleasure as well. _That works well enough,_ he thinks, _but it might be better if-_

He gently pulls Virgil's limp hand down to his own member, guiding his fingers to circle it as best they can. 

A thrill shoots through him to feel someone else's hand on his most private areas, his face flushing with a heat that is no longer merely physical. 

And then the slow, methodical grinding, the rolling of his hips... Logan wishes he knew the slang word for this particular motion, he was so sure one existed. It was too pleasant to not have an informal word, made just for it. 

He moans, but tries to keep as quiet as possible. Wouldn't want Virgil to... "wake up," now, would he?

Ah, but the pleasure from both Virgil's penis throbbing into his ass coupled with his hand around his own dick, it was hard to stay perfectly silent in such a situation. 

_So good, so good,_ was the only thought in his head for some minutes. He was enamored with the slide of his ass around Virgil's dick, it was almost like they were having penetrative sex. Would this feel even better if Virgil's dick just slipped inside? 

Logan shifts his hip's angle, ever so slightly, so Virgil's penis came directly at his anus, catching on his opening. The pressure _right there-_

Then, a thought occurs: what if there wasn't clothing between us? 

"Shoot." He says, sighing, moving Virgil's hand away from his dick. 

Virgil's constant panting peters out for a moment, only to renew with gusto when Logan places Virgil's hand back on his bare dick. 

" _Ohhh, yes..._ " He says, thrusting harder into Virgil's warm hand. He became caught up in the pleasure once again, before suddenly remembering there was a part two to his plot. 

Logan pulls his hips away from Virgil's, the sudden space between them chilly compared to the previous oven-like friction, and carefully scoots his shorts down over his hips. 

He hesitates, thinking, then reaches back. Carefully, slowly, reverently, he touches Virgil's hard-on through his pants with his hand. 

Virgil goes nearly silent. Logan glances back and, despite his vision blurring without his glasses, finds himself admiring Virgil's flushed face, his slightly parted, heavily-bitten lips, his adam's apple pulsing with every quick heartbeat. Maybe Roman was onto something when he asserted that, despite having the same face, they could be more or less attractive, because Logan had never seen _any_ face as sexually thrilling as Virgil's was face at that moment. 

He unbuttons the closure of Virgil's fly, slips his hand in, and pulls Virgil's dick out, heavy in his hand.

_Nice._

He scoots himself back against Virgil's front, realizing he had somehow missed the unbearable heat of their bodies pressed together. It felt so right, burning up together. 

It felt even better once he had replaced Virgil's bare dick between his butt cheeks. 

" _Fuuuck..._ " That was a million percent better. He did not care that it was a hyperbolic thought, it was what he felt in his heart. Virgil groans behind him, his dick smoothly gliding against Logan's posterior. 

At this point, Logan finds Virgil stroking his dick. He is greatly amused, and _damn_ , that feels fantastic, too. He wonders when Virgil will realize his error... although it seems so _so_ wrong to call what he was currently doing to Logan an error. 

Virgil's other arm grips him tightly around the shoulder, forcing his torso to bend backwards. It was an _exquisite_ position, causing his backside to turn at a sharper angle to stay in contact with Virgil's hips. He could no longer just slide his hips up and down to get the necessary friction; now he needed to actually pull away and push towards Virgil for his cock to run up his backside. What was the word... "Twerk?"

That being said, he was nearly at his limit. He had no idea why this little bit of mutual friction against another body was _exactly_ what turned him on, but oh, _goodness gracious_ , it turned him on and _kept_ him on. 

" _Virgil~_ " He gasps. "Babe, I'm _close_!" 

Virgil's grip tightens on Logan's dick, speeding up, his hips matching his hand's pace. 

Logan moans in time with Virgil's thrusts, dizzy, completely out of control now, feeling a sweet pressure rising in his testicles. 

" _Shit!_ " Virgil hisses into Logan's neck, reaching his limit, Logan's backside becoming wetter with every slap of skin against skin. 

"Nmm, so good." Virgil pants heavily into Logan's ear before sloppily licking at the cartilage, and that throws Logan completely over the edge.

" _Agh~_ " Logan thrusts, sight dimming with pleasure as he pumps semen onto the bed, Virgil stroking him until he was through.

They slump, exhausted, allowing their breathing to come back to baseline. 

Logan presses back against Virgil.

Virgil giggles, "Dude, that is _gross._ "

"It's yours!" Logan protests.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess it isn't much grosser than being _drenched_ in sweat."

Logan realizes Virgil is right, the sheets are wet underneath him and sweat is stinging his eyes. "Oh, _ew._ "

"I can feel my _knees_ sweating."

"Shower?" Logan offers.

"Duh." Virgil says. Then, "But give me a second."

"Can do." Logan says.

They lay in silence a moment. Then Virgil says, "That wasn't _too_ weird for you, right?"

"No. That was fantastic." Virgil squirms. Logan flips over to face his sweaty boyfriend. "What?"

"You serious?" Virgil asks, not meeting Logan's eyes, running his hand through his hair, wiping it from his forehead. 

"Yes. Why would I lie? That was amazing. Role-playing sleep is, _obviously,_ satisfactory for both of our needs, and it prevents you from becoming worried that you are doing things to me that I do not want." Logan absentmindedly wipes at some of the remaining sweat puddled in Virgil's eyebrow. 

"Well..." Virgil met his gaze, and oh boy, were those big brown eyes _intoxicating._ "I mean, you're okay doing all the work?"

Logan laughed, "I did _not_ do all the work! You didn't realize you were moving, too?"

"Oh my god, what!?"

"You didn't notice!?"

"I'm going to die." Virgil says, burying his face in Logan's chest. 

"No, no, no, it's fine! I would not have minded doing all the motions, but if you're comfortable helping out, too-"

"Ahhh, stop talking!" Virgil whines, voice muffled. 

_So cute._

"Want to do it again?" Logan asks, a devious smile creeping onto his face. Virgil jerks back, eyes wide with surprise.

Logan chews on his lip thoughtfully, then decides to take the opportunity to cup Virgil's jaw in his hands, and draws his anxious mate into a slow, deep, drawn-out kiss. When he's done, Virgil looks hypnotized. Logan, pleased, brings his mouth close to Virgil's ear, and whispers, throaty- 

"Next time, we should put some lubricant on the nightstand."


End file.
